Discovering the capabilities of peripheral devices, such as printers and other devices, that are connected to a computer can be, and typically is largely dependent upon the specific protocol that is used to connect and establish communication between the computer and the particular peripheral device. Capabilities can include such things as device features available for use, feature configuration, associated consumable type and supply and the like. Such protocol dependencies can encumber the capability discovery process because each protocol can have its own distinct dialect that must be used in order to query and receive information from a particular peripheral device. If a computer's particular device driver does not understand the dialect of a particular protocol, then the device driver may not be able to ascertain a full and complete understanding of a device's capabilities. This, in turn, can preclude the user from being exposed to the full suite of services and capabilities offered by a particular peripheral device.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved techniques for facilitating discovery of device capabilities.